SheJustDoesn'tKnowItYet
by SheJustDoesn'tKnowItYet
Summary: AU...Young Booth And Bones.   It scared her. She had fought so hard to keep what little control she had of herself and her life but her he was making her lose all control without any effort whatsoever.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This is my first ever story so please be nice and try to review. I didn't really know what to call this story and so the title means exactly what it says 'She (being me) Just Doesn't Know It Yet' (this also applies to my pen name) xxx**_

**Chapter 1**

She walked down the hall keeping herself to herself; her nose in a book, avoiding the people in her way without even a small glance up as if it was as easy to her as breathing. She came to a sudden halt lifting her burdening bag to her shoulder once again and then with an expression of disgust at the couple in front of her devouring each other she was absorbed into her book again.

That one glance was enough for him to stop paying attention to the people around him. He stared at her, his eyes filled with avid curiosity and admiration. The corners of his mouth tugged a little at her clearly disgusted face; her nose wrinkled and her brow furrowed. Once her head was in her book again he felt his smile disappear and willed her to look up again just so he could see those piercing blue eyes again.

He continued staring and she continued walking.

She could feel the eyes on her as she walked and she tried to absorb the information that her mouth was dictating but she felt at unease, uncomfortable. She was used to the constant prying eyes and the gossip and she'd learnt to live with it and now she barely noticed. They felt different, not the same judgemental or pitying ones of the others but something different. They made her feel different.

He could see she was tensing up under his stare but he couldn't pull his eyes from her. She looked up and stared back at him as intensely as he was staring at her, their eyes locked; her eyes now filled with the same curiosity as his. The loud reverberation of the bell interrupted their gaze as they both came to terms with their apparent surrounding they began to walk their separate ways.

She dropped to the ground behind the lockers with a sigh; her eyes closed as she attempted to restore the rapid beating of her heart to its normal dull rhythm. After what seemed like a life time she took control of herself and silently cursed, _shit!_ She was late for her first class on her very first day. She slowly dragged herself up and walked towards her class still feeling at unease turning back to look if he was still there.

He walked into the room and slowly walked to the back of the room and slumped into the chair oblivious to the teacher's evident wrath. He didn't want be here. He wished he could get out of here; he was certain to see her again and he wasn't sure what might happen the next time his eyes rested upon her.

The rest of the day passed slowly without another chance encounter.

She walked out of the building taking gratification in the fresh air that hit her pale face once she stepped pass the large doors as she walked to the front gates she could slightly grasp the conversation that was going on behind her.

He saw her turn around and look to where he was standing, a strand of her auburn hair cascading onto her fair skinned face; and as swift as she been to turn and face him she turned herself away. He had known she was in front of him as soon as he left the building but he had purposefully kept his head lowered to the ground so he wasn't tempted to stare at her. He knew she had felt uncomfortable when he had been staring at her in the morning and the last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable again so he had managed to control his eyes and avert his gaze from her.

She saw his face rise to meet hers from its fixed position facing the ground and she spun her head back forward, her heart racing. She removed the displaced strand of hair behind her ear and quickened her pace to an almost run, hoping to create enough distance between them to last a lifetime.

He saw her pace quicken and stopped so that she could create the distance she needed from him. He knew that the sudden sprint would cause her pain if she didn't slow down soon and she would only do that if she wasn't in his sight.

She felt herself smile and feel a slight shiver run down her spine when he stopped. She hadn't needed to turn around and look if he was still walking behind her but the loud thud she heard and the annoyed voice coming from behind her assured her he had.

He smiled knowing that she was aware that he had stopped as her paced decreased slowly. Eventually she was walking so slowly that he knew within a few strides he would be by her side and he was.

She didn't know that subconsciously she had begun walking very slowly and when he reached her side she knew and she didn't understand why but she began walking in pace with him.

They walked, both silent and in their own thoughts.

_AN: Pretty please review! __ 3 _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_They walked, both silent and in their own thoughts. _

***********************************B&B*****************************************

He would occasionally glance at her as they continued walking as if to make sure she was still walking beside him. He couldn't see her face through the curtain of auburn hair falling onto her face but he knew that he wasn't the only one who would occasionally sneak a glance. He could feel her cerulean eyes on him and it did nothing for his rapid heartbeat.

She knew what she doing was stupid but nonetheless she let her eyes wander to his walking form; making sure he was really there and not a figment of her imagination. Her logic being that if he was also every once in a while looking at her then what she was doing wasn't all that stupid.

He was walking in the wrong and he was going to be very late but he kept on walking by her side. As they kept on walking the more frustrating the hair that fell onto her face became; he felt like she was trying to hide from him and before he could acknowledge what was happening his hand moved from the pocket of his jeans and to her face to move her hair from her face and place it behind her ear.

Her steps came to a sudden halt when she felt his soft, warm muscular fingers on her face pushing the displaced strand away from her face. She wanted to run, run as fast as her small legs could carry her but her body was frozen; all control she had seemed to disintegrate. It scared her. She had fought so hard to keep what little control she had of herself and her life but he was making her lose all control without any effort whatsoever.

He had felt her freeze but his fingers remained on her soft skin and god it was soft, so unbelievably soft. Her eyes widened in alarm as she felt the spark that radiated from his touch. It was like he was seeing her properly for the first time without any barriers and he couldn't stop staring. He tilted her face so their eyes met and looked into her eyes, trying to convey his confused feelings to her. She knew that the confusion she saw in his eyes would be exactly what would be reflected in her own. His brown eyes were so warm and gentle, something she hadn't seen for so long. It was so unbelievably difficult to even consider looking away. A small smile graced his lips as his fingers slowly began to trace her face.

She closed her eyes as she felt his fingers gently caress her face; tracing her features so delicately. Her breathing slowed and her heart beat intensified when she felt him come closer.

"...Temperance..." he whispered so softly, she just about heard it.

_**A week before**_

Seeley Booth ran down the stairs momentarily forgetting his bruised ribs. He yelped when his little brother ran past him yelling.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"Jared...you little piece of...wait what? Who's a girl or a boy? Jared!" he screamed but he was talking to an empty space. Seeley slowly walked down the remainder of the stairs wincing at the pain in his ribs which now had intensified thanks to Jared's scrawny little body.

He walked into the kitchen and slowly lowered his battered form onto the chair; noting the tension in the room his face caught his mothers. His mother's anxious face however was not transfixed on Seeley's but to the figure on his left; fear struck through his veins as his eyes began to travel to what he thought would be his father's figure. His eyes became wide as he looked at the figure that was sitting quietly at the table.

"Seeley..." his mother began apprehensively only to be cut off by his little brother's irksome voice.

"You're pretty Temperance. Way waaaaaaay prettier than all of Seeley's stupid girlfriends"

The figure smiled tentatively at the young boy's wide gapped smile.

"Isn't she pretty Seeley?" Jared asked looking over at his older brother unaware of the anger radiated from his brother's body unlike the other people in the small kitchen. Seeley slowly got up from the chair and kicked his chair back with such for that everyone in the room backed away a little and winced. He gave a final fleeting look towards his mother and stormed out of the kitchen and out of the house.

Temperance eyes followed the departing figure as she herself got up from her chair.

"Did I say...did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to make Seeley upset. Is he angry at me? I'm sorry...I'm sorry." Jared's spoke, his voice small and dejected breaking the silence.

"Of course not baby" came his mother's reassuring voice. The young shaken boy still not convinced looked towards Temperance. She looked at the little boy in front of her, her heart breaking at his broken face and then towards his mother's face.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You're mother's right Jared. The boy smiled at her response and the older woman gave Temperance a small smile.

"Is it ok if I went out for a walk, Mrs Booth? I'll be back in ten minutes." Temperance asked. She really needed to get out of here and be alone. She would have asked if she could go to her room but she wasn't even sure if she had a room. When she had first arrived earlier that morning, surveying the house that was going to be her new home for at least the next few months, she could see that it was a modest house with only about three bedrooms. She guessed one was the parents and the other was their son's, she hadn't realised the couple had more than one son and when he walked into the kitchen she tried to recollect if her social worker had mentioned if the couple that were fostering her had more than one son but her memory came up blank; she had barely paid attention to words that the old woman was saying to her in the car.

"Sure honey, that's fine. Take as long as you need. "Temperance grabbed her worn jacket from the chair and swiftly walked out of the room following in Seely's footsteps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Seeley ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him with such force the whole door frame shook. As he walked down the street he knew he shouldn't have ran out like that scaring both Jared and his mother but he knew that he had to leave before his anger made him do something he would later regret. _What the hell is wrong with my mother! Why on earth did she let that girl into their house! His mind screamed. _

He walked into a small, secluded path at the end of the street and mounted the fence effortlessly. He came to a stop at a large, old tree and climbed it with the same ease he had climbed the fence just minutes before. His mind was overflowing with so much emotions and thoughts he felt as if he was going to burst at the seams.

...

Temperance walked out of the house at a hurried pace pulling her tattered jacket around her small body as she felt the cold wind hit her. She continued walking paying no attention to the direction of her steps, attempting to clear her mind. _Why the hell did you think this would be different to any of the other times over this last year! You stupid little girl!_ _This is what happens when you even begin to entertain the thought someone would ever want you. You get crushed like a weak little ant on the sidewalk. _

She stopped suddenly and dropped to the cold, hard concrete beneath her; her frail body crumpling into a small heap as the day's emotions caught up to her. She let the tears silently escape her cerulean eyes as her breathing became shallower and her heart began to race. She prayed that the cracks on the ground beneath her would pull her in and everything would just go away however irrational it seemed. All the pain, hurt and anger that had burdened her in the last year, all just sucked into the small cracks and leaving nothing. She felt all control dissipate out of her body and a feeling of terror rose in her stomach, her hand reached to the wall behind trying to support herself as the other grasped her chest attempting to soothe the shooting pain that radiated from her chest. Temperance pulled her legs up to her chest giving up the fight to stand up and gain some control of her limp body. Her tears fell harder against the smooth porcelain skin of her flushed cheeks, her whole body clung in sweat.

...

Seeley leaned his head on the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes for a few minutes, trying to gain some control of his emotions. This was all o unbelievably screwed up! _Fuck!_ Finally feeling his anger diminish he opened his eyes and let them wander below, he looked around the place he grew up and felt liberated as he took a large breathe of the cold September air and let the sense of peace sink into his broken body and soul. He was high enough to see the mall rows of houses that littered the town and the people walking down below him and he relished the feeling of freedom he rarely ever felt. But just as fast as the feeling came upon him it disappeared as his eyes caught the sight of a figure below him in the secluded alley. Panic rose in his chest as he stared below him. _Oh god! Oh god!_ His body instantly flew to the ground without his mind even realising his actions. He landed with a dull thud onto his hand, he ran as fast as he not registering the pain that was coming from his ribs as he ran.


End file.
